


Subject X

by Dicivi



Category: SciFi - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5169122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dicivi/pseuds/Dicivi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn Guitar era un triste hombrecillo que no recordaba ni su nombre, así que le pusieron  uno. “Finn” porque era el nombre que se encontraba bordado en su chaleco, y “Guitar”, porque era lo único que llevaba consigo, una guitarra en la espalda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Un sujeto con suerte.

**Author's Note:**

> The story is totally in spanish, but with time, i'll translate it in full english... Maybe.
> 
> Este es el capítulo más corto de todos, aproximadamente 1/3 de lo que durarán los demás capítulos.
> 
> Canciones en el capítulo (Songs in the chapter):
> 
> Rhiannon-Fleetwood Mac ! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U_aYibUx1B8 !  
> |Es la canción que se escucha en la caseta donde está "Kim"|  
> Can't Help Falling In Love-Elvis Presley ! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5V430M59Yn8 !  
> |La canción que suena en el estéreo de la camioneta de "Kim"|

Finn es un joven de no más de 25 años, no tenía ningún lugar al cual ir, simplemente empezó a caminar. Sus huesos le dolían, pero este no se detenía, no bajó ni un segundo de su espalda el estuche que contenía la guitarra más pesada del mundo, ni tampoco sacó de su gorro al extraño ser que lo acompañaba desde que despertó en aquél inhóspito desierto. No hablaba, ni una sola palabra salió de su boca, solo uno que otro gemido ocasionado por la intensa sed, o el dolor en sus labios provocados por la resequedad y la deshidratación. 

 

Kimberly, la chica con la actitud al igual que su cabello, al rojo vivo. Kim, como le decía la gente, es una chica muy especial, ya que tiene la peculiaridad de ser una Subject, sin serlo en absoluto, una clase Z, una rechazada, no es parte de un mundo, ni es parte de otro, “ella” es “ella”, una Kim.  
Kim era conocida en el vecindario por dos cosas muy particulares:

1.- Su increíble mala suerte, y  
2.- Trabajaba sin descanso

 

Kim trabajaba en una caseta en las noches, en una caseta de cobro en la frontera que dividía South City y el árido paso que conectaba el desierto y la ciudad. No se quejaba, casi no había trabajo desde que el tren subterráneo se creó en la isla hace algo así como 3 años. Igual, no le pagaban los bonos por la falta de peaje, pero si el salario mínimo de las 6 horas que trabajaba diarias.

Un día, esta chica notó algo al final de la carretera, algo que nunca en su vida. Un peatón.

La chica se alarmó. ¿Cómo es posible que un peatón llegue desde el desierto? 

Pudieron pasar muchas cosas, como por ejemplo, solo acercaron al tipo y el trayecto restante lo caminó, o incluso que se saltara la cerca del edificio contiguo. Estas ideas y muchas más se desvanecieron por completo cuando Kim logró por fin ver de cerca al misterioso individuo. No había duda, había caminado durante mucho tiempo por el desierto. Sus ropas estaban negras de la arena, su calzado era casi inexistente, solo jirones de caucho y tela, su rostro estaba cubierto casi totalmente de arena, lo único que lo hacía parecer vivo era que seguía caminando, ya que ni siquiera en sus ojos, esos ojos vacíos, lograba hallar indicios de conciencia.

“¡Hey! ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas ayuda?” preguntó Kim sin saber realmente que hacer, estaba en shock, nunca había visto a nadie en tan deplorable estado, parecía que con solo tocarlo este se volvería al desierto siendo no más que polvo. El sujeto observó a la chica, o eso fue lo que Kim creyó ver, ya que esos ojos no veían nada en realidad. La chica abrió la puerta de la caseta y se dirigió hacia el muchacho. “¿Qué te sucedió?” preguntó mientras se acercaba a él.

“…a……ag……agu…weerbbbbbg” el chico no podía pronunciar nada, su boca en lugar de soltar palabras, soltaba el sonido de las paredes de la tráquea desgarrándose, sus pulmones eran sacos porosos, y su garganta un atrapa-dedos chino. “Oh, rayos, espera” Kim corrió hacia la caseta, tomó una botella de agua y corrió precipitadamente hacia el chico.

“Ten, ten, bebe” Le dice mientras le alcanza la botella, “Finn” dice el bordado del chaleco que lleva puesto el moribundo. “¿Finn? ¿Te llamas Finn? ¿Qué sucedió?” preguntó Kim sin obtener respuesta alguna, ya que “Finn” estaba casi ahogándose con aquel vital líquido del que fue privado hace más de una semana. “Finn” bebe la mitad de la botella de un solo trago, baja un enorme y pesado estuche de su espalda recargándolo con cuidado en una parte de la malla que funge como cerca, se sienta, y le entrega la botella a un curioso animalito que se encontraba dentro del gorro de la sudadera que tiene puesta “Finn” bajo el chaleco. Una especie de cerdo de aproximadamente 30 centímetros de altura se encontraba bebiendo de la botella que Kim le ofreció al extranjero.

“Eso es un… ¿Beast?” Kim era una chica muy perspicaz, sabía exactamente que era aquel curioso animalito, un Beastyect o “Beast” como eran coloquialmente llamados, pequeñas mutaciones de mesclar el ADN de un humano dentro de un animal, y en algunos casos, el ADN de un animal dentro de un humano. El cerdito era muy callado, se limitó a beber, y al terminar la botella, se metió de nuevo en el gorro. 

Kim vuelve la mirada sobre “Finn”, apenas puede mantener la cordura, su sed se manifiesta impecable “Oh, esto. ¿Quieres más agua? Pero que digo, espera, ya vuelvo” Kim olvida el asunto del Beastyect y corre a la caseta, esta vez toma dos botellas.  
“Toma, toma, su quieres más házmelo saber” Kim le entrega las botellas a “Finn” quien, si no fuese porque las botellas son algo grandes, las engulliría de la desesperación. Al terminar la segunda botella empieza a toser, Kim solo se limita a observar. Cuando “Finn” recupera el control de sí mismo, empieza a jadear, escupe una mezcla de sangre, arena, y saliva al piso, y se recuesta en la acera. “Finn” no despierta sino hasta el otro día.

 

Finn.

 

Kim llevó a Finn a su hogar, un pequeño departamento en la ciudad, no le convenía llevarlo al hospital, no sabía si él tenía dinero o seguro, y ella estaba segura de no tener ninguno. En realidad decir su apartamento era mucho, solo logró subirlo a la camioneta que le regaló su padre, el chico apestaba a sudor, sin embargo, no olía mal, Kim solo estaba sentada en la camioneta, esperando que Finn despertara, no podía dejar de mirarlo, lo conocía, no sabe de dónde. 

“¿Dónde estoy?” Las primeras palabras coherentes salidas de la boca de Finn. “¡Oh! Hola, estás en el estacionamiento de mi apartamento. ¿Estás bien? Te recogí en el desierto, y estabas en muy mal estado, y yo… no supe que hacer y… y…” Kim entró en pánico, no pensaba claramente, intentaba explicarle a Finn que había sucedido, pero no encontraba las palabras, así que solo le contó la verdad.

“Ya veo, esto… Creo que no se tu nombre” Kim observa por un momento a Finn, impávida. “Oh, si, mi nombre es Kimberly, puedes llamarme Kim, y tú eres, Finn. ¿No?” Finn mira sin parpadear a Kim por unos segundos, el no sabía que decir, así que simplemente dijo la verdad. “Yo… No lo sé, no sé quién soy, ni qué está pasando”

 

Glosario:  
Subject: Una "evolución" de la raza humana. Más información en capítulo 3.  
Beastyect: Una "degradación" del gen humano o "Mutación" de algún animal. Más información en capítulo 3.  
Lowyect: Una degradación de la raza humana. Más información en capítulo 3.


	2. Todo tiene un principio. ¿Será esto?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todos tienen una historia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En este capítulo solo hay dos canciones:  
> Nazareth - Hair of the dog |Suena como fondo cuando Kim llega a la cafetería!  
> You are the sunshine of my life - Stevie Wonder |Cuando Kim sale a tomar aire, como fondo en la cafetería|

Kim se está preparaba para ir a trabajar en la cafetería de su hermano cuando se dio cuenta de que Finn había salido de bañarse. “¿Estás bien?” Le preguntó Kim observando con pena a su invitado, quien se estaba secando el cabello con una toalla. “…Sí, es solo que… No sé qué hacer ahora. Toda esta semana me he dedicado a caminar sin parar. Mi meta era sobrevivir a ese desierto, y ahora que lo he logrado, no sé qué más hacer”.  
La noche anterior, Kim le ofreció a Finn quedarse un tiempo en su departamento con la condición de que este no mordiera los muebles, Finn aceptó, no es como que tuviese alternativa, no sabía quién era, solo tenía lo que él llamaba “Noción de su propia existencia" Sabía que estaba vivo, que era un hombre, sabía que era cada cosa, su vocabulario era extenso, pero nada más.

  
Finn traía puesta la ropa que alguna vez le perteneció al hermano de Kim, le quedaba un poco grande, pero no se quejaba, unos jeans azul obscuro, una playera de manga larga color naranja, un chaleco café, y unos tenis negros con franjas verdes. “Es una suerte que calces del mismo número que mi hermano, aunque creo que el pantalón te queda un poco grande” Le dijo Kim mientras veía detenidamente a Finn, quien seguía secándose el pelo. En ese momento, el curioso cerdito salió del pasillo caminando en dos patas, este observó detenidamente a Kim, soltó un corto pero suave chillido y se dirigió hacia Finn, quien lo levantó en brazos. “Hola, compañero. ¿Dormiste bien?” El cerdito asiente con la cabeza, Finn lo baja y le da un par de palmaditas en la cabeza mientras dice “Bien, bien”.

  
“Veo que no es cualquier Beast. ¿Eh?” Dice Kim mientras mira detenidamente al cerdito. “Así es, podría decirte que él me salvó la vida, así que si es posible, no me gustaría separarme de él” Dice con rostro nostálgico.

  
Kim piensa en todo lo que sucedió, piensa si lo que está haciendo es correcto, ayudar a un sujeto que dice no tener memoria. ¿Qué tal que solo es algún mal habido que intenta engañarla? ¿O si este le hará algo malo? No pensó en lo que pudo haber pasado. Terribles pensamientos pasaron por su mente. ¿Y si la robaba? ¿La violaba? ¿La asesinaba? Entró en pánico. ¿Cómo es que no pensó en nada de eso antes? Es estúpida. Ella se lo dijo a sí misma, muchas veces, se lo dijo mientras veía a Finn mirar el vacío mientras estaba sentado en el sillón, se lo dijo mientras se iba al trabajo habiendo dejado a Finn solo en su hogar, se lo dijo mientras abría la puerta de la cafetería, y se lo dijo también su hermano cuando esta le contó todo.

  
“¿¡No tienes puta cabeza, Kimberly!? ¡Te pudo hacer mil cosas! A veces no sé qué coño te pasa por el cerebro, hermana” Jake rara vez se alteraba, él era un sujeto muy sencillo, despertaba, desayunaba, se bañaba, se cambiaba, iba a trabajar, comía, seguía trabajando, se iba a su hogar, cenaba, jugaba videojuegos, y dormía. Una rutina muy simple, no le gustaba complicarse la vida. Jake dejó de regañar a Kim cuando empezaron a llegar clientes a la cafetería, Kim atendió mesas todo el día, y como penitencia especial, Jake le puso a fregar y lavar platos.

  
Finn estaba sentado en el sillón junto al cerdito. Recordaba el horror que fue el desierto, todas las cosas que tuvo que hacer para poder sobrevivir, se asqueaba al hacerlo. “¿Pero quién no lo haría?” Se decía a sí mismo. “No es como que beber tu propia orina sea la experiencia más grata” El cerdito solo se le quedaba viendo. Finn empezó a llorar de la desesperación, no sabía por qué estaba en esa situación. ¿A caso hizo algo malo? ¿Se lo merecía? ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Por qué no recordaba nada? Estas y miles más de preguntas cruzaron por su mente. Se agarraba el cabello, casi arrancándoselo. El sentimiento de no saber quién era lo destrozaba por dentro, no tenía nada ni a nadie, estaba solo, solo en el mundo. El cerdito le jaló la manga de la playera. Finn recapacitó. No estaba solo al parecer, además, esa linda chica le estaba ayudando. “…Kimberly” Se susurró a si mismo. Recordaba las palabras que ella le dijo anoche mientras tenía un ataque de histeria parecido al que tuvo hace un momento. “Tranquilo, mira, lo primero que debes de hacer es calmarte, no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto. Yo te ayudaré, pero debes calmarte” “Finn, ese será tu nombre provisional mientras recuerdas tu identidad. ¿De acuerdo?” “Puedes quedarte aquí una temporada, pero cuando estés mejor, me pagarás el alquiler. ¿Tenemos un trato?” Finn no estaba solo, estaba el cerdito junto a él, dándole pequeñas muestras de afecto, tantas como un cerdito podía, tenía a Kim, la persona que lo había rescatado, y también estaba ese sujeto que llevaba más de una hora observándolo por la ventana.

  
Kim había terminado su turno, pero aún le quedaban trastes por lavar, sin embargo decidió dejarlos en el fregadero y salir a tomar un poco de aire, al fin y al cabo, se lo merecía, había trabajado doble turno el día de hoy, la penitencia de su hermano se le hacia una barbaridad, y tal vez lo era, ya que son más de cincuenta platos, sin mencionar la cantidad tan grosera de cubiertos que había que fregar. Kim por primera vez en años quiso un cigarro, los había dejado porque no podía permitírselos, su economía apenas le daba abasto, sin embargo, no es como que hubiese renunciado a ellos, solo se tomó un “Descanso” del vicio, aunque la primera semana de abstinencia casi la vuelve loca, se convulsionaba en la alfombra, sin embargo, su hermano le ayudó a superar esa crisis. Sonríe, recordó que la ropa que lleva Finn es la que dejó su hermano en esa ocasión… “¡Finn! ¡Carajo, lo dejé solo!” Era muy tarde, Jake ya se había ido hace más de una hora a otra parte de la ciudad advirtiendo a su hermana que sacára a ese sujeto de su hogar.  
Kim subió a su camioneta y se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo a un mini mercado “¡Que soy imbécil con ganas! ¿¡Cómo pude dejarlo solo!?” Kim salió como entró del mini mercado, tenía 3 bolsas en su mano, las puso en el asiento del copiloto y fue directo a su departamento. “¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Qué clase de persona soy? ¡Dejé a un chico que no sabe ni su nombre sin comida todo el día!

  
Kim no pensó en el daño que un desconocido le podía causar, no pensó en lo expuesta que estuvo al llevar a un extraño a su casa y dejarlo solo ahí, era incapaz, ella era el ser humano con el corazón más bondadoso en toda Portuaria, en todo el continente, en todo el mundo. Ella era el único no-humano de buen corazón. Sí, entró en pánico por un segundo, ya que ser humanitario no significa no tener miedo. Al llegar a su departamento, encontró a Finn dormido en el sofá-cama, prendió la luz, y su corazón, su bondadoso corazón, se hizo añicos. Finn estaba cubierto de sangre.  
Kim entró en pánico, pero de su boca no salió ningún sonido, solo dejó caer las bolsas al piso. El sonido, despertó a Finn, este abrió los ojos de golpe, y se sentó en el sillón, llevó una mano a su cabeza, luego a su cuello, y por último a su pecho, enseguida miró su mano, esta estaba empapada en sangre. Kim se quedó perpleja, su mente estaba en blanco, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Finn, quien miró su mano sin parpadear empezó a jadear un poco, enseguida miró a Kim y le dijo con absoluto terror “Ayuda”

 

Jake llegó a su casa pensando en lo que le había dicho a su hermana, tenía miedo de que le pasara algo, ella era lo único que tenía, sabía que su hermana era fuerte, no necesitaba ayuda, pero el es precavido. La historia de Jake es dura, el nació en los países bajos, vivía con su madre y su padre en una pequeño pueblo semi-urbanizado, sus padres eran doctores, y manejaban una pequeña farmacia, les iba bastante bien. Jake tenía 5 años cuando sucedió el trágico evento, su padre perdió todo su dinero apostando, no pudo pagar la protección de la mafia, violaron a su esposa, quemaron su farmacia, y vendieron a su hijo, Jake, como esclavo en algún lugar de Asia. Así vivió Jake dos años bajo el cuidado de un viejo instructor en un dojo, siendo el saco de práctica de más de 50 estudiantes, perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces se rompió algún brazo o dedo, inclusive una vez el femoral, pero el viejo era un Subject, cuya habilidad le permitía controlar el calcio de los minerales, y practicaba esto con los pequeños y frágiles huesos de Jake, el dolor que le provocaba a Jake al “curar” sus huesos era mil veces peor que romperse el hueso en sí. Tanto así que había veces que Jake le ocultaba algunas costillas y dedos rotos al “Sensei” Sin embargo, este último al darse cuenta, empezó a hacerle chequeos cada tercer día a su mejor saco, sin embargo se fastidió al poko tiempo y, con una práctica muy dolorosa, hizo los huesos de Jake tan fuertes como el carburo de tungsteno. Un día, el “Sensei” se quedó dormido al embriagarse y olvidó encadenar a Jake, el aprovechó para tomar uno de los pesados tubos de hierro con los que practicaban con él, lo tomó de un extremo y golpeó en la cabeza una, y otra, y otra, y otra, y otra, y otra vez al “Sensei” hasta que se aseguró de que nunca más se levantara. Jake huyó del dojo esa noche, pero no sin antes contemplar su obra por unos minutos, en realidad se aseguraba de que este no estuviera respirando. Al salir del dojo corrió y corrió, tanto, que sus pies sangraban, corrió hasta el amanecer, y cuando no pudo más, se sentó, por su fortuna o desgracia, se sentó en medio de una carretera. Aproximadamente una hora después de a haber caído inconsciente, una camioneta de unos turistas atropelló al pequeño Jake, quien en realidad no sufrió mucho daño, ya que el viejo “Sensei” había reforzado sus huesos. Los turistas recogieron al pequeño, por varios motivos, estos se encariñaron con el pequeño, quien con muchos actos de inocencia, los cuales hacía involuntariamente, enamoró a la pareja, estos adoptaron al pequeño y se lo llevaron al país de donde venían. La pareja, 3 años después, tuvieron una hija, la madre murió por complicaciones por el parto. El padre se suicidó. Jake cuidó a la niña como si fuera su mayor tesoro, y lo era. Los padres de la niña, a quien llamaron “Kimberly” eran bastante adinerados, dejaron una vasta fortuna a nombre de Jake. De hecho fue su padre, quien lo dejó junto a su nota de suicidio el testamento, millones de rosas, una camioneta, y un set de armas de fuego compuesta de 7 piezas. Los niños se quedaron en la pequeña mansión al cuidado de la tía de Kimberly, quien no solo era esquizofrénica, sino que también odiaba a Kimberly, era igual que su madre después de todo, esa mujer quien le arrebató al hombre que amaba. Maltrataba a los hermanos, sin embargo, Jake soportaba las golpizas de Kim, al fin y al cabo, la carne no le dolía más que ver a su pequeña hermana llorar. Era una fortuna que aquella anciana esquizofrénica pagara la educación de Jake antes de gastar todo el dinero en caprichos estúpidos. Jake, quien ya tenía 22 años, esperó que su hermana concluyese la escuela media, tomó la camioneta, y llevó a una pequeña Kimberly de 14 años fuera del país, donde de hecho, viven ahora.

 

  
El teléfono suena. Jake le pone pausa a su partida. “¿Bueno?” Pregunta Jake. “¡Auxilio!” Grita Kim desesperada.


	3. El mundo de hoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducción al universo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 1 de 3 sobre el universo.

Hace muchos años, se desató una guerra mundial nuclear, todo gracias a que el dictador de una de las potencias más grandes fue manipulado por una organización la cual aún es un misterio, o algo así.

Eso fue hace más de 3000 años, pero las acciones de esa época repercuten a día de hoy, básicamente, según nos dicen, los vegetales antes eran verdes.

La radiación de tipo 7 producida por aquellas bombas causo una mutación extrema en el ADN de todo ser vivo, por cierto, la población total registrada una semana antes de los ataques nucleares eran de 8.2 Billones de habitantes, después de los ataques, la población (Se estipula) se redujo a tan solo 1.3 Billones.

Naciones enteras fueron aniquiladas por completo, incluso aquellas que no tenían nada que ver con la guerra. Las principales naciones destruidas por los ataques fueron Corea, China, y la India. También los franceses se vieron afectados, pero a nadie le caen bien los franceses, así que no importa.

Las principales afectadas por la radiación fueron Estados Unidos de Norte América, Canadá, México (Toda Norte América), Toda Europa, Medio Oriente, Japón, Rusia (Lo que quedaba de ella), y Alemania; Solo dos lugares en el mundo no se vieron afectados por la radiación los primeros años, todo el continente de Oceanía y Cuba, pero después les llegó recibo.

Muchos eventos acontecieron debido a los bombardeos atómicos, los más importantes fueron debidos principalmente a la pérdida total de comunicación entre el resto del mundo, por ejemplo, Ciudades enteras desmoronadas debido a que dependían totalmente de un gobierno el cual se había desmantelado, o pueblos agrícolas totalmente arrasados debido a la radiación de tipo 7. 

La verdad, muy poco se sabe acerca de todo este evento, ya que la información que se tiene es de hace más de 3000 años, lo documentado viene de dos gobiernos, los cuales son los únicos que sobrevivieron a esta guerra, Japón y Alemania, los cuales, por cierto, antes eran jerarquías, ahora son básicamente un solo país.

Según se documenta, pasaron 20 años antes de que los gobiernos de Alemania y Japón se unieran para restablecer la comunicación mundial, lo cual significo un nuevo comienzo en la historia de la humanidad, por lo tanto, la historia humana se considera como lo sucedido antes de la devastación (AD), y lo sucedido después de la devastación (DD). Algunos textos manejan AC y DC. ¿Qué querrán decir? Muchos deducen que la “C” representaba a una especie de deidad reconocida por muchas religiones, Aún no me queda claro que es una religión, pero dicen que era algo como entregarte física y espiritualmente a un ser superior, pero creo que solo era gente con problemas mentales. ¿Quién en su sano juicio entregaría su voluntad a algo que ni siquiera pueden ver? Que bueno que no me tengo que preocupar por esas cosas.

Los gobiernos se restablecieron y crecieron a lo largo de unos 1000 años, en los cuales ocurrieron 4 eventos de gran importancia, el primero, la restauración total de la comunicación a una escala global (Al menos lo que quedaba de este), el segundo, el primer censo mundial de población después de la devastación, dando un total de 2,256,117,000,000 de habitantes aproximadamente, el tercero, la creación del súper continente artificial constituido por West City, North City, South City, East City, y Central City, y por último la ramificación de especies y subespecies humanas, dando un total de 4:

 

Radiación de tipo 7: Es la radiación provocada al dividir un átomo de Esmeralto. Un elemento descubierto en el año 420 AD. Esta radiación es conocida principalmente por ser la causante de la mutación en el genoma humano.

 

-Humanos.  
Homo Sapiens Sapiens: La raza Original o al menos eso lo que se dice, se les considera la especie dominante debido a que son mayoría, más de 2.2 Billones registrados.

-Subject.  
Homo sapiens superior: La raza más poderosa de las cuatro, esta se divide en varias clases para variar, hay un total de 1700 Subjects registrados que van desde la “F” hasta la “SSS”. Estos tienen la capacidad de "utilizar" más del 20% de su cerebro, haciendo posible una infinidad de habilidades superiores a las humanas, mientras más capacidad puedan utilizar, mayor será su rango, mientras mayor su rango, bueno. ¿Qué puedo decir? Obviamente no se refiere a que el ser humano solo use una pequeña parte de su cerebro, si no que estos tienen la capacidad de “controlar a voluntad” ciertas áreas del cerebro, estos se manifiestan como otro apéndice en algunos casos, muchos Subjects describen sus habilidades como “Tener otro brazo”:

F = 20%-29% Algo más inteligentes que los humanos.  
E = 30%-39% Estos tipos casi siempre son científicos.  
D = 40%-49% No conozco muchos de estos  
C = 50%-65% Estos generalmente son guardias de gente con dinero.  
B = 66%-75% Sin comentarios, solo sé que son bastante agresivos.  
A = 76%-85% Hay muy pocos, generalmente viven muchos años.  
S = 86%-90% Se conocen solo 10 de este rango.  
SS = 91%-95% El general de seguridad mundial es uno de estos.  
SSS = 96%-99% Solo se conoce a uno de estos, Presidente de Japón.  
Z = Estos son clasificados Subjects, pero no controlan más del 15% de su cerebro, esto debido a mutaciones comunes y poco comunes en el genoma de los seres humanos, como lo es el Gen de Alexandria o el síndrome de down. Generalmente presentan una resistencia física mayor a la usual, también procesan más rápido la información, sin embargo, son ingenuos.

 

-Lowject.  
Homo Sapiens Inferior, Debido a las radiaciones tipo 7, estos son seres humanos con una capacidad cerebral inferior. O sea, Son tarados, no puedo decir más.

-Beastject. (A)  
Homo Sapiens Animalia, Mutaciones en los seres humanos que les otorgan capacidades animales, estas se manifiestan de varias formas, las principales son tres:

1.-Físicas: Pelo, Orejas, Cola, Garras, Dientes etc.  
2.-Mente: Sentidos aumentados o agregados.  
3.-Regresivas: Perdida de algún sentido parcial o totalmente, normalmente tienen un solo súper sentido.

-Beastject. (B)  
Animalia Sapiens, Mutaciones en los animales que les otorgan capacidades humanas, estas se manifiestan de varias formas, las principales son 3:  
1.-Físicas: Pelo, Orejas, pulgares, nariz, lengua, boca, etc.  
2.-Mente: Inteligencia parecida a la de los Lowject e incluso superior  
3.-Regresivas: Perdida de algún sentido parcial o totalmente, normalmente los sentidos agudos de ciertos animales son notablemente inferiores. También hay casos donde a los humanos se les agregan capacidades animales. 

 

(Vistazo a la parte 2)

Clasificación de habilidades:

-Sustitución.  
Las habilidades de esta categoría son conocidas muy raras, consisten en otorgar al usuario la capacidad de sustituir "algo" con otra cosa. Por ejemplo, se tiene conocimiento de un Subject que tenía la capacidad de separar partes de su cuerpo y colocarlas en otro lugar.

-Aumento.  
Las habilidades de aumento son conocidas por agregar desde fuerza y velocidad, hasta campo de visión y oído.

-Transformación.  
Las habilidades de transformación son conocidas por permitir al usuario transformar elementos sin importar su estado en objetos u otras cosas, incluso, partes de su propio cuerpo. Se tiene registro de un Subject con la capacidad de transformar cualquier metal en oro.

-Asimilación.  
Las habilidades de asimilación consisten en absorber las propiedades de algún elemento para su uso. Se tiene registro de un Subject que al entrar en contacto con un material, su piel se tornaba tan densa y conductiva como la misma.

-Control elemental.  
Generalmente clasificados B y superior, estos Subjects tienen la capacidad de manipular algún elemento en cierto estado. Se tiene registro de Subjects con control de los cuatro elementos en los distintos estados de la materia.

 

Estas son algunas clases solamente.

 

 

Es importante denotar que toda esta información ha sido otorgada gracias a los esfuerzos de las Naciones Unidas Orientales conformada por Asia, aunque estoy totalmente seguro de que nos ocultan más del 80% de todo lo que pasó en realidad.


End file.
